


Hit or Miss

by CaffinatedArtist, zippymom97



Category: Hannibal (TV), Polar (2019)
Genre: Abigail Hobbs Lives, Adopted Abigail Hobbs, Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Duncan Bottoming Sometimes, Eventual Abigail/Camille Smut, F/F, Fluff, Hannibal is dead, M/M, Multi, Neo-Paganism, Past Hannibal/Will, Polar (2019) AU, Post-Fall (Hannibal), Set in Canada, Smut, Switch Will, Torture Scene, Will likes Sucking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-10-18 22:21:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17589491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaffinatedArtist/pseuds/CaffinatedArtist, https://archiveofourown.org/users/zippymom97/pseuds/zippymom97
Summary: Will Graham and Abigail Hobbs move out north to Paris, Ontario after the fall in which Hannibal does not survive, and they meet Camille and Duncan. Will asks Duncan to kill his abusive uncle.





	1. Paris

Will had taken Hannibal’s death after the fall quite bad, but somehow Abigail had managed to survive, perhaps Hannibal intended it that way. Will would never know, not now. He would never get the closure or the answers to the many what if’s that lingered between them. He and Abigail got out a map one night and he told her to pick any spot in Canada, she pointed to a place in Ontario and said “I’ve never been to Paris before.” 

“Paris it is then” Will said, kissing her on the forehead. They both stated to gather the things they would need and pack them away. Wolf Trap, Virginia could do them good no longer. Will was still missing and mourning Hannibal, the man he might have been able to love. He could no longer bear the pain of the memories of the life he had here. 

Once everything had been packed up, they got in the car and drove off, heading for the border in Detroit. Abigail watched the scenery fly by the car as they drove up the countryside. 

“I miss him too, Will. He should have been here on the trip with us. That was what was supposed to happen.”

They took a rest for the night on the other side of the border in a hotel. They would arrive at Paris tomorrow. 

Will had had a terrible night, he was visited by Hannibal once again in his dreams. He missed him so much. He cried for at least 3 hours before finally drifting back off to sleep.

* * *

 

The next morning, a haggard Will greets Abigail as they set out for a breakfast of eggs, bacon, and toast before getting back on the road. They had about 2 hours left to go. 

When they got to Paris, they found a nice place on Watts Pond Road to live in, right up the road from a pond. Will mentions to her as they pass it in the car that he plans to take her fishing later. 

On their way into town, they pass a man catching a dog for interment into the pound. Will immediately pulled over and told the man that he would take the dog. 

“Whatever, dude. The dog is all yours.” 

Meanwhile, a young lady named Camille watches from across the street and notes the scruffy, kind man and the pretty straight-haired young girl her age in the front seat. 

As they drove off, Abigail asked “What’s his name going to be?” 

“Do you want to name him?”

“I like Baxter, do you like that name?”

“Yeah, I think he looks like a Baxter. Don’t ya, boy?” Will ruffled the dogs fur lovingly, finally happy to have a furry companion and a new home. If only Hannibal were still here to see it. 

They stop by the stores later once the dog was happily set up back at home; then drove back into town to pick up some furniture for the house. When it was time for lunch, they stopped by a little diner, and the young woman was there. She sat down a seat away from Abigail and ordered her food and drink. They exchanged a glance and she smiled a small twitch at the corners of her mouth and gave a small wave. Abigail gave her a bright, genuine smile in return. 

“Is this seat reserved?” Abigail asked, pointing to the one stool in between them. The other girl shook her head, and Abigail hopped over a seat and began talking to her. 

Abigail glanced over at Will and told Camille, “Thanks, I needed someone other than him to be around, he lost someone, and he’s a bit moody and quiet lately. Not that I can blame him, I’ve lost people too; he’s just having a rough time of it.”

“Everyone’s lost someone or something they cared about, right?”

Abigail nodded and introduced herself. “I’m Abigail. That’s Will over there.” 

“Camille.”

“That’s a really pretty name, Abigail sounds a little boring to me.”

“No, not at all, I think it’s nice.” Camille assured her. 

“So, you live here, right? What’s it like?” 

“It’s quiet, peaceful. I like peaceful.” Camille said, taking a deep breath in and out. 

“Me too, but excitement in life every now and again isn’t so bad.”

Camille nodded and sipped her coffee. “As long as the excitement doesn’t get to be too much.”

They sat and ate for a while until their meals were finished. The girls exchanged addresses and numbers, and the three went their separate ways. 

Will drove Abigail home and decided to go out for a drink. He was stopped at a red light on his way through town and across the street was a face that looked like Hannibal’s. It couldn’t be, could it? No, he has a mustache. _Could this be the encephalitis flaring up again? That can happen, right? Better take something for this later._  


Will decided to forgo the bar to hit up the liquor store. Canadians unfortunately don’t have booze in convenience stores, and seem to be a bit more serious about getting ID for sure. The clerk commented about him being american and asked if he liked the weather up here and he just smiled and said it wasn’t much colder than Virginia. 

On his way out, he saw him again, looking at brandy. Hannibal with the mustache. Han-stash? Stashibal? Stashibal, he decided. He sat in his car and looked at the bottle, hoping to god this was truly not encephalitis. He stopped by the pet store and grabbed some food and supplies for Baxter.

When he got back home Abigail told him that Camille had invited them over for dinner tonight.

“That sounds good actually, we haven’t gotten any groceries yet. I went to the pet store to get things for Baxter. I got him a collar too, do you like it?” 

It was a nice light blue collar with a cobalt blue bone tag on the front that read “Baxter” and had Will’s contact information on the back. 

“It looks lovely! Baxter! Come here boy! Will has something for ya!” Baxter came trotting around the corner, the dog looked to be a mix of german shepherd and mop dog? Will loved him no matter what. He bent down to put the collar on and set out food and water for him, which he appreciated immediately with his face and mouth. 

Will smiled at Abigail and they unpacked and got as many things in order as they could before Camille texted to let them know it was time to come over. She had invited her neighbour to the dinner as well. That was just fine, he supposed, only one more person, he thought. 

Will was not sure who her neighbour was going to be, but he did not expect it to be “Stashibal”

He needed a minute to process that this was in fact a real person and not a fever dream from him going mad with him gone.

“Will, are you ok?” Abigail asked, standing up to assist him. 

“Y-Yeah, I’m fine I just- I just need a minute” Will stepped outside into the frigid night air to compose himself and his thoughts

The door opened behind him and the man of the hour stepped out for a smoke. Ok, time to test him.

“Hi, I’m Will Graham, sorry about that; you are?” 

“Duncan Vizla” He took another drag from his cigarette. 

“I heard a church collapsed out in Woodstock; it killed 25 churchgoers.” Will said, watching closely for his reaction, and to his dismay and slight surprise, he seemed sad about it.

“Tragic.” Duncan replied, taking another hearty drag of his cigarette. 

Abigail came out just then. “Are you alright, Will?”

“Yeah, I’m fine. Let’s go inside.”

They all sat down at the table to eat, and the dinner progressed awkwardly. 

Abigail spoke, “So you said earlier you take photos, are those yours?” She pointed to the wall where there were national geographic-worthy photos hung up. 

Camille nodded. “I like animals”

“Me too, my dad used to try to take me hunting.”

“Isn’t that your dad?” Camille asked, pointing to Will, who was transfixed with Stashibal/Duncan,

“Hm?” Will snapped back into the conversation. 

“No, he’s kind of my dad but not by blood.”

“I’m her legal guardian.”

There was a look exchanged between the two, a _Sorry again about killing your real dad.  
Don’t worry, that’s in the past now. _

They ate in silence for a few more minutes. No one was sure how to break the silence. 

“Duncan, right?” Abigail asked. The older man nodded. “So, Duncan, what do you do for a living?”

“I’m in the funeral business. Or was, I’m retired now.” 

“Was it here in town?” Abigail asked, as Will looked up suspiciously at the words ‘funeral business’

“No, all over the place.” 

“Well, that’s weird. Was it a mobile funeral home?”  
“One could suppose so, yes.”

Both Abigail and Will were sitting with their little red flags. Will was certain he was implying that he was a retired assassin. Abigail suspected it but wasn’t sure. Duncan kept his head down and kept eating to avoid seeing the suspicion - if there was any, and there was - in their eyes. 

Once dinner had finished, Duncan went out for another smoke, and Will followed him and leaned against the porch rail beside him. “I know you say you’re retired, but, do you think you can help me… arrange a funeral?”

“Will-”

“Listen, my uncle is terrible, and this time it’s too far. He hospitalized my aunt yet again, plus all the shit he put my cousins through in the past before they moved out. He’s another abusive alcoholic, and the world would be better off without him.”

“Did he hurt you?” 

He paused before nodding. “Yeah, lots. He hurt most of the people who were around him. I tried a lot of times to stand up for my cousins, which lead to a lot of black eyes and a few broken bones. I can pay you tomorrow.”

“No, that’s alright, I don’t need it. How much should he suffer?”

“Just as much as he did to all of us; as much as you possibly can.” Duncan watched as Will seethed down at his clasped hands in front of him, and saw the deep anger inside of Will, and found himself unable to get the fantasy of seeing Will covered in blood, seeking vengeance, out of his head. 

“I know this is unorthodox, but would you let me help you with this? It won’t be as if I’ll slow you down, I used to work in Homicide with the FBI.”

Duncan thought on this for a while, and thought how this beautiful man would look carrying out this action. He nodded, and said “Alright.”


	2. Bonds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will and Duncan bond and Abigail and Camille go out to take photos

After returning to Duncan’s place to do the tracking, they tracked him down to an area just outside the Greater Toronto Area, on the outskirts of Milton. It didn’t take long to get a response from Will’s aunt (who had since divorced from the scumbag and was now doing much better for herself) to whom they simply asked for the address. 

Will was standing anticipatorily, waiting for Duncan’s signal to do something next. 

“Now, before we run off and do this, might I suggest a bite first?” He replied to the unspoken question lingering in the room. 

“Yeah, I could eat actually. What kind of food were you thinking? Something to go?” Will asked as another subtle test. What if Duncan is really Hannibal in disguise? Would Hannibal ever eat takeout?

The man laughed, and Will couldn’t help but wish that the man smiled more; they looked good on him. Will supposed that in his line of work there couldn’t be much reason to smile genuinely; fake smiles for part of a job are not the same smile on this man. “No, I have two perfectly good TV dinners here if that’s alright with you?”

 

Will’s jaw absolutely plummeted. There would be a frosty day in hell if Hannibal Lecter would ever suggest a TV dinner. It really took him a good hard second to recover, and another to realize that Duncan was waiting for an answer. 

“Hm? Oh, those would be great.” Will sat down, watching him work. Well, whatever work is involved in doing a TV dinner. Will had eaten many of those before, but it still came as a shock from this man. 

He found himself admiring Duncan as he moved about the kitchen and and really looking at the similarities and what was different. His heart wavered. He knew what he was feeling was the remains of whatever he felt for Hannibal, but he wanted to know who Duncan was. He didn’t quite realize that he was staring so blatantly when the older man spoke, 

“Are you watching me?” 

So he might not have been as discreet as he could have been, but the other man didn’t seem to mind it too much, in fact he had a bit of a smirk on his face. “Maybe I am. Do you not cook much?”

“I can, a bit, sort of. You do what needs to be done.”

The microwave beeped and he opened it up, took some film off, and put it back in again.

“Isn’t that how most people cook when they live on their own? Out of sheer necessity?”

Duncan nodded with a bit of a shrug. “I know of people who can make culinary art. Unfortunately I am not one of them.”

Once again, Will felt the sting of Hannibal’s absence. He wondered what Duncan would say about Hannibal’s cooking. “Do you have any whisky?” Will found himself asking.  
“Bourbon?” Duncan said as he fetched two glasses. 

“Bourbon is fine.” 

The microwave went off as Duncan finished pouring the alcohol, and he removed it from the microwave and took the film off. He set it on a plate and put a fork with it and handed it to Will. He then went about preparing his own.

Once it was in the microwave and merrily heating up, he went over to sit beside Will, taking the time to really look at him. He had sweet curly brown hair that framed his face nicely, enchanting eyes that seemed able to know your soul, gentle scruff, and blood-tinted pain from his past. He noticed that the man was looking him over too.

Will saw so much of Hannibal in this man, but so much that was different. This man had gorgeous blue-green eyes where Hannibal’s had been brown, the mustache was the main glaring difference between the two of them, Duncan also wore his hair longer and seemed to care less about greys than the meticulous Hannibal did. Hannibal always had a musical sort of grace and elegance. Duncan seemed to care enough that he was alive and not disgusting, and that was strangely refreshing for someone sporting a similar face to a careful cannibal. 

“You know, we can finish my uncle off another night, we have the address, would you want to just split a bottle of whiskey? I think tonight feels like a night in.”

Duncan was mildly surprised at the offered change of plans but he would not pass up an opportunity to get to know this fascinating, deep, and wounded man. Alcohol allows people to share what they can’t when they are sober. Duncan wondered what sorts of things he would learn about Will. He nodded and fetched two glasses and some whiskey. “Straight or on the rocks?”

“Straight, please” and Will silently prayed to whatever deity may hear, that Duncan would not be. 

Duncan had his the same, and sat down by, but not next to, Will. “Do you like the town so far?”

“Oh, it’s gorgeous. I moved in to a nice little house with plenty of land, a pond just up the street to go fishing in, already picked up a dog and some furniture. Abigail already loves Baxter, and she seems to have taken to Camille quite well. I think life here could be great. How do you like it so far? You don’t look like you’re from Canada.”

“I’m not.” 

“Where are you from? Europe? America?”

“I’ve been to many places, but I do come from Europe, yes.”

“How many places have you been?”

“I have been to 99 countries.” 

“That’s quite impressive honestly. I’m assuming this is all for work?”

Duncan nodded, taking a sip of his glass. 

“How many people would you estimate that you’ve killed?”

 

“Many.”

“Thousands? How long have you been working?”

“A while.” This time they both took a sip. There was a pause.

“You mentioned working in Homicide?”

“I used to be a special consultant for the Behavioural Sciences Unit at the FBI.”

“Consultant?”

“I do a thing they tend to really like.”

“What thing?”

“Oh, I was an ace in the hole for them. They would only bring me out for the really fucked up cases. They want me to think like the killers so they can catch them. No regards from Uncle Jack about if it fucked me up or not, thinking like them.”

“You have an Uncle Jack?”

“Oh, no, I meant- shit I forgot you weren’t- Jack used to be my boss at the FBI.” Will cursed himself for the slip-up and downed the rest of his whiskey, which Duncan made sure to top up.

Duncan looked at him expectantly, to see if he would explain himself without prompting. He didn’t.

“Do I remind you of someone?” Duncan had put enough of the pieces together, from Will’s longing looks and the looks as if he was trying to see a face that was not Duncan’s in his features. Not to mention, Abigail looked at him the same way. 

Will sighed deeply and looked at the ceiling, holding in his percolating emotions. He softly said to Duncan, “Yes, you do.” before taking another pull of whiskey.

“May I ask?” 

“You can, but do you want to hear the answer? In all of its entirety and brevity?”

“I do.”

“His name was Hannibal Lecter. He was a culinary artist, a fan of elegance, appearances, and aesthetics. He was Abigail’s other surrogate father. We… went through a lot together.”

“Did you love him?” Duncan assumed by the mention of them both being Abigail’s surrogates that they had been together. 

Will fought back tears that threatened to spill over his eyes; no one had ever verbalized that question to him. As one tear fell over his soft cheek, he nodded.

Once one tear fell, the floodgates had been broken, and he leaned over to Duncan, who wrapped him in an embrace and held him until he stopped crying.

When he leaned back, Duncan wiped away his tears without realizing that he was even doing it. His hand lingered on his cheek there a second, and Will, in his vulnerable state, felt a pull to lean in, and kiss him. Duncan could sense it coming and made no move to stop it, kissing back when contact had been made. He slid his hand back into Will’s hair, and it was soft and silky, just how he had thought it would feel. Will noticed the tickle of the mustache and pulled away, apologizing softly. 

“It’s ok, you’re hurting.”

No matter what he will never be Hannibal. Will thought to himself, None of this will make him come back. Duncan is not Hannibal, that much is clear. 

 

“I promise I won’t do it again, you were just so close to me.”

 

Duncan just held him close and whispered in his ear, “I didn’t mind.”

Will grasped onto him and held on tight, eventually moving closer to cuddle him. They spent most of the night like that until Duncan drove Will home.

* * *

Abigail looked at the setting sun amidst the forest’s winter view through her phone’s screen and took a photo. Camille did likewise on her Canan camera. “I think we’re getting some good shots out here; think you’re gonna print any of them?” Abigail asked.

“I’ll have to look at them later to know for sure, but, I think we got some good ones.” Camille turned heer camera to Abigail and took a photo of her in the snowy landscape, looking off into the distance. “I like the photos of you a lot. You’re very photogenic.”

“Thanks, but I think you would be a much better subject, I’m just plain ole me. You’re prettier.”

Camille blushed a bit at that, but it was cold enough out that that was what it could be attributed to. “You know that isn’t true.”

“Look! A chipmunk!” Camille whispered harshly, so as to both alert her friend and not alert the woodland creature.

They both captured a photo of it, and it scurried off. 

“So what was that whole bit about Will freaking out when he saw Duncan?”

“Oh, he’s basically a clone with a mustache of Hannibal.” Camille stopped and looked at her.

“Hannibal the Cannibal?”

“Yeah, but it’s much more than that. They basically had a hardcore bromance when Will was trying to catch Hannibal and he was helping out with the case too. Little did we know he was who we were trying to catch all along. Anyway they both fell over a cliff and Hannibal didn’t make it, Will and I did.”

“What do you mean by you two made it; did he come after you?”

“His plan was to take us both with him, but… It didn’t end that way. We both almost died that night.” She touched a hand to her neck where her scar was unthinkingly. “The cliff night and the night we died were more than a year apart. There are a lot of things to say about it all, but we can go into detail later. What’s Duncan like?”

"He is mostly quiet and kind, but he can be ruthless and terrifying when he needs to be."

“Sounds like Hannibal if you ask me.” 

“They don’t sound at all alike, but then again I didn’t know him”

“There are a few things that are different, and the way he conducts himself and the standard he holds himself to are different, but a lot of it is similar. They really aren’t all that different. Duncan just kills for a living. Or used to since he’s retired.”

“Duncan has a big heart though. You can see it. He just doesn’t talk much or fully know how to express it.” 

“Hannibal was eloquent and was able to talk circles around anyone. Although it did make you feel a little dumb to talk to him sometimes. I felt like he and Will would speak in about 90% metaphor sometimes.”

“It can be frustrating to have someone talking above you. Big words that you have to google later.” 

“The thing was he never talked down to people unless they deserved it or he found them rude.” A pause. “It’s getting cold out, you should keep your hands warm.” Abigail reached out and held Camille’s free hand. Camille blushed a little, and looked at the setting sun, almost gone behind the horizon. The girls shuffled closer together and watched it slip down out of sight. 

Once it was fully out of sight, Abigail spoke again. “Should we go in? It’ll be dark soon. The light usually lasts a little. We have time to get back to my place.” 

Camille nodded, and they walked hand in hand back to Will’s house on Watt’s Pond; the house was empty at the time, save for Baxter who rushed in to greet them. He had pooped in the bathtub, but Abigail didn’t hold it against him; no one had been here to let him out. At least it was in the bathtub. Abigail cleaned it up while Camille played with Baxter out in the living room with the toys will had gotten earlier. 

“He’s so cute! Where’d you get him?” Camille fluffed Baxter’s face and ears. 

“We were on our way into town and Will saw him be almost taken to the pound and, heh, he has a habit of collecting strays, me, a flock of dogs back home,”

“You’re a stray?” Camille tilted her head to the side, as Abigail rounded the corner. 

“Well. It’s a long story. I’d better sit with you.” Camille had been sitting down and wrestling with him; Abigail sat with her, looking off at something else and spoke. “Will was an FBI agent, and my dad was… someone they were after. And he… he killed my mom, and he tried to kill me too, when Will shot him, and Hannibal saved me.”

“Do I want to know what they wanted your dad for?” 

“Not really.”  
“Ok.” 

They hung out for a little while longer before Camille headed home, and they hugged goodbye. 

Will didn’t get home until 3am when Duncan drove him home because he fell asleep on his shoulder and he didn’t have the heart to wake him before then. He was just too precious in his sleep. Duncan could see himself growing fond of this man. They seemed like they would get along just fine as far as Duncan could tell or hoped. He helped sleepy Will get into his house, only to find that there was a couch and a mattress on the floor, along with many boxes and piles of things. They hadn’t quite moved in yet it seemed. Duncan laid Will on the mattress and covered him with his jacket; he didn’t want to snoop through Will’s belongings to find a blanket. Or rather, he would rather not snoop in Will’s things in general. 

Abigail was upstairs and had hauled her things out already in an effort to set up her room. Duncan kissed Will on the forehead and whispered goodnight before heading back home himself.


	3. Give a Dog a Bone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter of thirsty Will and Duncan.

Will awoke on a plain mattress downstairs to Baxter whining to be let out. He was cold and covered in Duncan’s jacket. He must have drove him home. He had only had 2 glasses of whiskey, but that in combination with a face like his had made Will a little more vulnerable tonight. He had kissed Duncan, who didn’t seem to have minded much at all- Will awarded himself a small inner booyah, but with a different, less cheesy word of exclamation. Will Graham couldn’t be caught saying “booyah” even to himself.

He walked over to the kitchen where he noticed Abigail smirking at him from behind a cup of some hot liquid; she liked both tea and coffee, today it could be either. “Sooooo?” She started, “What were you doing until 3am last night?”

“Not what you’re thinking. It was just a kiss.” 

“A kiss?” She had mock scandal in her tone of voice, “How shocking, Dear Will.” And then back to her regular voice, “Was it a good kiss?”

“For me? Yes. Not so sure how he felt with all my tears.” 

“Are you ok?” 

Will nodded. “I told him about Hannibal.” 

“What did he say?”

“Not much but he knows a fair amount.”

“And he still kissed you, knowing what you’ve eaten?” Abigail teased.

“I’m not sure he knows that much aside from the news but I wouldn’t be surprised if he did a basic Google to find out who Hannibal is in a little more detail.”

“Is that his jacket?”Abigail pointed to the leather in his hand, and he nodded. “Wear it till he asks for it back.” She said with a smirk, and Will smiled at her plan and slipped it on. 

“Ok but can you help me get my bed where it’s supposed to be first?”

Abigail laughed and agreed. They arranged his room so it was functional ish, and he headed out to see Duncan, giving Abigail a kiss on the forehead before he went.

He knew that Duncan would be expecting him on some level; he left his jacket, courtesy requires him to go at least bring it back over. 

He got there and knocked on the door. Duncan answered clad in a bathrobe. “Will, come in. The jacket looks nice on you.” 

“Does it?” 

Duncan really took the time to look at the way Will looked in a black leather jacket. He nodded. He was sure. 

Will realized as a european, Duncan may not have anything on underneath that bathrobe, and it didn’t seem to be all that tightly secured. He snapped back to making eye contact with the man’s enchanting blue-green eyes. Shit, he really is getting to him already isn’t he? 

“I’m glad you think so. Thank you for driving me home last night.” 

“You’re welcome.” Duncan noticed the sort-of subtle crotch glance, although nothing was showing, Duncan felt it might be wise to tighten his belt. Will watched this movement and his cheeks brightened just a bit. Duncan noticed this, “Should I get dressed?”

Will shook his head. “No, why should you? This is your house. Besides, you look great in that robe.” 

Duncan enjoyed the compliment coming from Will. “Are you sure?” Will stepped closer, coming in for a hug which neither Duncan nor Will had expected. 

“I’m sure.” Will circled his arms around the older man, nuzzling into his neck and his long grey hair which smelled of Old Spice Swagger. It smelled so good and it was so easy to let it intoxicate him. He found himself unconsciously pressing his lips against Duncan’s neck and wondered how he would respond to neck kisses. So he decided to give him more neck kisses; slow and sweet smooches along the vein line. Duncan quite liked that, tilting his head to the side a little. He let out a small sigh and allowed Will free reign. 

Will kissed down his collarbone and nosed his way under the neckline of the bathrobe, pushing it slightly off his shoulder and exposing a hairy chest. He felt the insatiable need to feel it under his hands, so he did. “Is this ok?” 

Duncan nodded and Will’s hand ended up shifting a piece of fabric to the side and his hard dick slipped out of the bathrobe. Will had a quasi-religious moment, and asked permission to touch with a glance up into his eyes as he lowered his body weight to the floor. Duncan nodded again. Will stretched out his tongue to draw a wet line up from the base of his shaft all the way to the tip before licking the head and enclosing his lips around it. 

He took more, and most of it. This was for certain something he didn’t do often but… it just begged to be put in Will’s mouth practically. Who would he be if he didn’t oblige? He was actually really enjoying himself and was most certainly already hard. He manipulated his tongue in ways that made Duncan moan, and took note of what things he seemed to like best. He couldn’t help himself from watching his face as he was sucking and lavishing this gorgeous dick, Duncan was biting his lower lip and watching Will with rapt eyes, lidded with pleasure. Will found one of Duncan’s hand’s and put it on his head and felt his large hands thread through his hair. He bobbed his head and found himself pulling moves he had seen used before, and they seemed to be very effective. He held the base while he licked the spot just underneath the head, sucking and lapping and taking a good long suck on it. He sat back for a breather, and Duncan could say he needed one too; Will was intense in his lustful gaze and pretty damn good at what he was doing. 

Sensing Duncan’s need to compose himself and feeling a little parched, he asked for a glass of water. While Duncan was getting water, Will took the opportunity to take his shirt and shoes off. Duncan turned back around and liked what he saw. Will was lithe but lean, a spattering of hair across his chest. Will took the water from him and slid his hand down as he was drinking to cup some fluffy balls. Once the water was gone, Will got back on his knees. Duncan’s dick twitched at the sight. Will truly was good at it. Before he got sucking, Will opened his own pants and pulled his own out, rubbing it as he leaned forward to plant a kiss on the head. “Are you liking this?” Duncan gave a fast and vigorous nod. To say he was just merely liking it was an understatement. There was a gorgeous man going to town on his dick while touching himself. 

As Will downed him once again, he fought the urge to move his hips. He did wish Will would take this to the bed though, but he would never rush the man or do anything he didn’t want. Eventually Will did take his water glass back into the kitchen and by then he was bold enough to bring Duncan over to the bed. Will took his pants off and took the barely-there bathrobe and put them aside. He was now able to appreciate Duncan in all his splendor. He had some scars on his shoulders, a bullet wound to go with Will’s own collection. Duncan also had an odd scar by his rib. “What’s this?” Will asked, poking the shrapnel. 

“That’s my lucky bit of shrapnel.” 

Will smiled and kissed it. He had noticed that Duncan had not been touching him and he did realize that he had not yet given consent to do so. “You are allowed to touch me, you know. You have my consent to do what you like to me.” Immediately Duncan’s hands were everywhere on his body. Admiring scars, running down his chest, back, up his shaft, one hand slipping down to wrap around him and grip him firmly, giving it a good stroke, to which Will moaned. He had not expected this kind of reaction to giving consent but… he really did like it. 

He moved around to meet Duncan’s lips with his own, still being stroked, moaning into the kiss. Duncan was enraptured by this beautiful creature splayed out before him. How lucky for him that Will has taken a liking to him. The mustache was something that Will still wasn’t sure how to feel about, but he didn’t mind that much. He really did enjoy kissing the man, despite the fuzzy lip. 

“It’s pretty hot when you don’t hold back.” Will whispered in Duncan’s ear.

“I won’t then.” Duncan practically growled back as he flipped will onto the bed below him. Will found the power play to be quite arousing and flattering. Was he having that much of an effect on the man?

Duncan kissed all over his pale back, leaving a few bite marks here and there as he went, moving farther down his backside, to his round globes of flesh. He parted the spheres and laid a long lick up from his balls, causing the younger man to shudder and gasp. He poked his tongue around the tight ring of muscles, this time earning a moan. Will was blushing bright red. This was an entirely new thing for him to sense. He had felt other things before, but nothing could compare to this. 

Will’s dick was leaking by the time Duncan eased up. Duncan saw this and made sure to catch some on his tongue, cleaning the brunette off as best he could. He flipped Will back over and attached his mouth once again to another bead of pre that had collected. Duncan wanted to see Will lost to the throes of pleasure. He wasn’t a pro at sucking dick but he certainly tried. It had been a while for Will anyway. Will had the feeling of being pampered or spoiled; for whatever reason, he really liked that too. 

He was quite enjoying the head - it had been some time since anyone had gone down on him - but at some point he pulled Duncan up and kissed him, bringing his lips close to the elder man’s ear, “Do you have any condoms?” That question could lead to only one thing and both of them seemed to want it very much. Duncan nodded and pulled one out of somewhere, handing it to Will since he was unsure who was doing what. 

Will also seemed not to know, but decided on putting the condom on Duncan. For years he had yearned to do this with the man he had mistaken Duncan for at first, and although he knew who it was that he was really about to have sex with, it would be hard for him to forget the one he had wanted in this way for so long. 

 

He was handed some lube and prepared himself, slicking up the wrapped up cock as well. He eased himself down onto it, slowly, smoothly, until his hips were resting against Duncan’s. He moaned, leaning forward to rest his head on Duncan’s. Duncan captured his lips in a kiss, and Will kissed back with fervour, moving his hips. He gasped quietly, and Duncan was finding himself being more and more entranced by this man, he shone like a brilliant star, his exhalations were like soft prayers to him. Small moans were like tiny miracles to his eyes, and he found himself holding onto the brunette, thrusting into him at just the right angle, making him cry out again and again. 

This was exactly the way he had imagined it would be, rough but gentle, fast and to the point. Duncan’s balls were slapping off his in a rhythmic motion, and his aim was true, Will’s prostate getting hit repeatedly, bringing him closer to the edge. Will threw his head back and rode like his life depended on it, Duncan never relenting. Duncan clung tightly to him as he felt Will get closer, digging his nails into Will’s back as he thrusts to his own finish. 

“Ah! Ah! Oh Fuck, Hannibal.” Will sighed out as he came. He had a moment of rest before he had realize what he had done. 

Duncan had heard his name and felt a brief flash of pain. He knew will had been hurting and that he reminded Will of Hannibal. He did his best to not take it personally. Duncan saw the look of horror and realization in Will’s eyes as he pulled away to head to the bathroom. He followed immediately, hearing the sobs and quiet apologies before will stumbled to the bathroom floor. Duncan heard him sob harder and merely held him tight until Will was alright. 

Once Will had come down off his peak, he looked down to notice the condom was still on. Will laughed a little and wiped a tear out of the corner of his eye, pulling it off and noticing it was dry. 

“Sorry about that, you didn’t cum did you?”

Duncan shook his head, “It’s alright.” 

Will ignored his protestations that things were alright and got down on his knees anyway. It was the least he could do as an apology. He licked a line up from his base to the tip again before taking it down in a slurp. He did find that he quite liked doing this, and quite liked how Duncan looked while he was at it. He went to town and did quite a few things that Duncan quite liked. He made a mental note of which things they seemed to be and would come back to use those later. 

He reached down and played and stroked with Duncan’s balls. He moaned louder at that, he liked them being played with, but it didn’t always happen. Will kept swallowing him down as he maneuvered and manipulated his balls, bringing him closer. Will could taste the pre becoming tangier and felt his balls tightening, and prepared for the load. 

Duncan came with a cry, Will making sure he was in a position to swallow it all. He was anything but a quitter, and he found that he wasn’t immediately gagging at the taste of it; an added bonus he had not been expecting. Duncan sat recovering on the bed, and weakly asked, “Coffee?”

“Do you want me to make it? You look like you need a minute.”

Duncan nodded. Will got up and put water in the coffee maker, turning it on. This one seemed to be a much simpler model than the one Hannibal had had. Whatever kind of french press or espresso kind of machine it was, it looked complicated to make coffee with. Like many other things in his life, Duncan’s coffee maker was simple and uncomplicated. 

Once the coffee was brewed he asked how Duncan took his coffee. Duncan told him to prepare it how he took his coffee. Once it had been prepared, Duncan joined him in the eating area. While he was drinking his coffee he prepared to broach the subject that really needed to be talked about. “I looked up Hannibal. I don’t think we look alike.”

“What did you find?” 

“A lot.”

“Define ‘a lot’.”

“Did you… eat with him?”

Will was silent for a while before he finally said “Yes.” 

Will was perched on the edge of his seat, ready to bolt in case of disaster, Duncan was looking at him, trying to evaluate him, his state of being underneath what he showed. 

“So you were ‘Murder Husbands’?” 

Will internally cursed Freddie Lounds for making that stupid article and for calling it that. He should have killed her when he had the chance. 

“Well we weren’t ever married. We actually were never anything more than metaphor and implication. There was feelings there. We both knew it, but circumstance never allowed it to be acted upon. So when he… left, all I had were all these what if’s that I could never solve. However, there is not a doubt in my mind that he felt for me what I felt for him. I’ll just never know what we could have been.”

Duncan quirked his eyebrow and Will went on, “I do remember the night he left me with a smile,” He pointed to his stomach and the worm scar creeping its way along his lower abdomen. “I’ll never forget it.” tears were spotting in the corners of his eyes, but he dabbed them away. Will was wearing his own crooked little broken smile as he spoke. “He knew just how to cut me to make sure I- we- lived. Abigail almost died too.”

Duncan had no words to reply, he simply got up to hug Will around his stomach. He wanted so badly to protect him from his past, from himself. All he could do was comfort him in the present. He gave will many kisses all along his middle and all along every scar Duncan could see. The elder man wanted to shower him with affection and adoration. 

Will held him close. He truly did appreciate how much Duncan made it shown that he cared. “You know I care about you as you, right? It was an honest mistake.”

“I do. Does it hurt you to see me, though?” 

“No, it doesn’t hurt me, I think having met you and not be allowed to get to know you - not to mention get to know you like this - would have hurt worse.” 

“Do you like this?” Duncan gestured to the two of them.

“Yes, I really do.”

Duncan nodded and sipped his coffee. “Me too.”

“Do you want to meet Baxter? I have to install a dog door later today.”

“I would love to.” Duncan couldn’t help but smile. He’d get to meet Will’s dog. He hoped nothing bad would happen to him like Rusty. 

“Don’t worry, there’s no rush, we can have our coffee.” Will took a pull of his to punctuate the concept. He also looked about for his underwear, locating them and sliding them on. He felt more comfortable that way. 

“Want something to eat?”

“Diner?” Will remembered the TV dinners. Duncan nodded. “We’ll get it when we finish our coffee then.” Will slid his arms around Duncan and kissed his neck. Duncan held his arm and kissed one of his hands before continuing on his coffee, smiling at the way things have transpired thus far.

Will reached over to grab his coffee, wanting post-sex food but also wanting post-sex snuggles but really not wanting to ask for it. Duncan waited for him to set his coffee down again before turning and capturing his lips in a sweet kiss.

Will finished his coffee and Duncan’s was almost done as well. Will decided to hold him close until he was done in lieu of laying down for more cuddles. Soon they got on their coats, hats, and boots, and headed out to the diner. 

Abigail and Camille were already sitting down at a booth when the two of them came in. Will veered for his ward, truly hoping she wouldn’t ask what they’d been up to but knowing in his heart she would.

“Hey guys!” Abigail said as Camille scootched to sit beside Abigail and lead the two men to sit close together, making Will even more flustered. What if she could figure it out by how close they were sitting? Abigail continued speaking, talking over Will’s train of thought. “What have you been up to? I see Will didn’t end up giving your jacket back” Duncan chuckled. 

“No, I suppose he didn’t. Will has been teaching me about the care of dogs.” More like doggy style but he would never say that to Abigail.

“Has he now? What food did he recommend?” 

Duncan froze mid-bite, and looked away. He was caught in the lie. Will chimed in, “I told him I prefer to make my own.” 

Abigail did not miss the look of guilt and raised her eyebrows at the two of them, to which Will sighed and put a hand over his face to hide from her ecstatic glee at finding the two of them out. Camille looked over at Abigail smugly watching the two elder men, and their embarrassed reactions as they sipped their coffee as nonchalantly as could be. There was a moment of realization for Camille and she gave a small “Oooohhh.” when she realized what had been implied. Will promptly smacked his head on the table. Now not only Abigail knew, but Camille did as well. Just great. Duncan felt pretty awkward about it all too. 

“So I’m going to install a door flap for Baxter later today.” Will said to turn the topic away from the current subject. 

“Oh that’s good. Should we get out of your way?” 

“That isn’t necessary, it won’t take too long. Did you have something planned?” 

“Camille was just going to show me some herbal remedies and we might be using the kitchen.” 

Will raised his eyebrows, Camille seemed to be an interesting girl, no wonder the two of them got along so well. 

“Herbal remedies?” 

“I love nature and all it has to offer us. There are so many herbal and holistic remedies that people don’t know to try.”

“Sounds like you would be a good witch. Brewing potions to make people feel better.” Abigail said with a smile as she sipped her tea. 

“I’ve actually looked into it a fair bit before, I think it would be cool. New-Age Paganism is on the rise, but how many books do you think I’ll be able to find at the library here?” 

“Well herbal remedy books are plentiful, you can find those in lots of places, but yes books of new-age pagan nature would be harder to come by here. Southern Ontario seems to have a good mix of rural towns and cities. If you really need books, we can drive to London, it’s only an hour’s drive away. It’s the biggest local city before heading 3 hours to Toronto.” 

“Isn’t that the one we keep hearing about on the news? When they report violent crimes they all seem to be from London.” Abigail asked. 

“It isn’t all that bad. I knew someone who lived there and they told me it was actually pretty nice but it has its moments. Every city does. Also they have the big malls with the good stores like Hot Topic, Spencers, and my favorite, Green Earth.” Camille chimed in. “My friend is actually who got me into this kind of stuff. She’s a witch herself, although she excels in divination, she wanted to get into herbals and we both looked into it, and that’s how I got set off down the path.”

Will nodded. He understood the basics of satanism from work with the BSU but had no footholds in neo-paganistic cultures. He had discovered that there were a lot of different branches to witchcraft, most all following the same law of “Harm none, and do what ye will.” Some branches were grouped on what collection of deities were worshipped. 

“Either way, are we ok to use the kitchen?” Abigail asked.

“Why would I stop you?” Will answered with a smile as he lifted his coffee. 

“I just don’t want to be in your way.”

“I doubt you would, do your thing, girls.” 

“Like you guys did your thing?” Abigail really had too much fun teasing Will.

“Hardy har.”

They finished their meal in silence and when it came time to pay, Duncan got the cheque. Will at least tried to pay for his and Abigail’s half; Duncan would have none of it.

“Just let him pay for it, he likes to spend money on people.” Camille muttered to him.

Will acquiesced and allowed Duncan to pay, and the girls took Abigail’s car and the guys took Will’s. A happy Baxter greeted them all at the door with tail wagging. Today seemed like it would be a pretty good day. “


	4. Mulling Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The four souls get closer as Duncan finds Will's 'toy box' and Abigail and Camille tell each other more about their past traumas.

Will got to work installing the doggy door. Duncan tagged along and watched both Will and Camille work from across the room. She was showing Abigail how to make mulled wine and telling her the benefits of each ingredient she was adding; nutmeg, cinnamon, star anise, cloves, a pinch of brown sugar, and a slice of clementine. The girls split the rest of the citrus, and Abigail walked over to Will with his head bent down to put the peel on his curly brown locks and chuckle at the sight. Will furrowed his brows and brushed it off his head. 

“I wonder if my hair smells like oranges now.” 

Duncan heavily resisted the urge to go check. Not with the girls present. He might check again later. 

“Perhaps it does.” Duncan ended up saying. 

Camille was stirring the wine and spices at low heat, bringing the flavour out of the cinnamon stick and the anise. Abigail watched Duncan watching Will and mentally noted that it was, in fact, pretty gay.

Will finished installing the door and called Baxter over to investigate. Baxter sniffed at the door flap and nudged it with his nose, jolting back in surprise when it moved. Once he understood that it was not a fixed object, he nudged it again, sticking his snout farther through it, slowly pushing his shoulders through. This time he only backed off slightly; the third time Baxter went all the way through to outside. He stayed out there for a little bit to make sure that that outside was the outside he had been to before. Sure enough, it was, so he came back in.

Will found a clementine and ate it, offering a 4-slice wedge of it to Duncan, who accepted and ate it. Will took his peel and put it in Abigail’s hair this time when she wasn’t looking. Camille giggled at the face Abigail made before turning around to face him; she put her hands on her hips and bowed her head and shook the peel off. The orange peel flung in Will’s direction and he swatted it away. 

Baxter decided to make an entrance at that moment and saw the peel be swatted in his direction; he made a gentle “rrrrruff!” at the peel; he soon realized it was not a threat and went up to sniff the fragrant peel. He nuzzled at it for a while, sniffing loudly. He took a bit of it in his mouth and chewed it for a few seconds, then let it fall out of his mouth; he didn’t like it. 

The whole family was watching this ordeal and made their own small exhalations of laughter; snickers, a snort, a chuckle. Will came over to see what the girls were doing. The aroma of warm mulled wine now filled the kitchen. “How’s it coming?” He asked as he brought Abigail’s head closer for a kiss to the top of her head, followed by a pat. 

Camille saw the affectionate exchange and wondered if her father was that bad that Abigail could be this close to the man who killed him. Then she paused and looked over at Duncan and realized it was the same situation, but their relationship had progressed a few years. She certainly didn’t see Duncan as a dad, but he was playing that role; given a few years would their relationship be like that? She doubted it, her family had meant everything to her, and Duncan had taken that from her on an order. She looked over at Abigail once more. Her dad had killed people and was wanted by the FBI. She found herself sighing. She just wanted her family back. The mulled wine was smelling great and Camille turned off the heat, allowing it to cool. 

Camille and Abigail went out for a walk while the wine cooled down; Will and Duncan finally got some of the boxes for Will’s room upstairs where they belong. They put the rest in the rooms they needed to be unpacked in. Will got started unpacking the glasses and plates; Duncan coming to join him. They got the box unpacked in comfortable silence, punctuated by gentle tinks of ceramics and glasses. They then moved up to unpack Will’s room. Duncan took the time to admire the house; the bare bones of it looked great. He couldn’t wait to see how the two would decide to spruce the place up. They had gotten his bedsheets out and dressed the bed, and were now moving on to other boxes. Duncan handed Will things out of the box and Will put them away. 

They had finished 3 clothing boxes by the time the girls got back from their walk. The men could hear the girls conversing happily in the kitchen, giggling and chatting. Duncan picked up a smaller box, and opened it to find Will’s collection of sex toys. Will looked over and blushed a little, taking the box from him.

“Shit, I forgot about those, sorry.” He set the box down and looked back over at Duncan, who had lust in his eyes. “.... Would you like to use some of them? The girls just got back so it might be better at your cabin but-”

Will didn’t get to finish the sentence, Duncan got up and grabbed the box and Will’s hand and lead him downstairs, steering him towards the door. Will grabbed his keys on the way out, and got a cocky, singsong “Have fuuuuun~” from Abigail as they left. Once they were out the door, “At least they’re leaving and not getting it on upstairs. Yet.” Camille laughed at that as they funneled the wine back into the bottle.

On the other side of the door, the box was set down and Will was swiftly pressed up against his vehicle for a passionate, fierce kiss that left his knees weak. Duncan pulled back a bit to kiss down his neck, and Will could feel himself getting hard; neck kisses were his fucking weakness. He had to stop and wiggle away a bit.“Woah, I still have to get us there, not that I’m not loving what you’re doing but, to quote a professor, ‘there’s a time and place for everything, but not here.’” 

Duncan nodded and stepped back, but the look in his eyes that said he was ready to devour Will had him getting weak in the knees again; those gorgeous blue-green eyes. It was also a lot less threatening to have that look come from someone who is not a cannibal. They both got in the car, Duncan grabbing the box, and they headed out to Duncan’s cabin. Duncan had the key ready in his hand when they pulled up and practically sprang out of the car by the time Will had put it in park. Will snickered at the sheer excitement this man was exuding, stepping out of the car. He got the box out and walked over to Duncan, who unlocked the door and tugged Will inside; wrapping the brunette in his arms and taking him in for a kiss. They took off their coats, lips still locked as the moment heated between them. Duncan took the box from Will as he steered them to the bed.

The backs of Will’s legs made contact with the bed, and he sat down, looking up at Duncan as he unbuckled Duncan’s belt, pulling it out of the loops with a long pull of his arm. Duncan extended his hand for it. “Should we use the belt today?” Will bit his lip; as hot as that sounded, he wanted to save that for another time. 

“Maybe another day, I’m not saying no, just later.” Duncan nodded and watched Will unbutton his pants, eyes rapt on their task. Once the pants were ready to come off, Will looked up into Duncan’s eyes sultrily, biting his lip with a smirk as he yanked everything down with a swift motion. He admitted, Duncan was starting to grow on him; literally and figuratively. He took the gorgeous pale uncut cock in his hands, guiding it to his mouth, maintaining eye contact as he tried to get this man’s knees to wobble. He slid it in his mouth with a soft sigh from Duncan, who threaded his hands through Will’s soft brown locks. Duncan resisted the urge to thrust into Will’s mouth, who was taking his time sucking his way to the base. 

Will looked up at Duncan as he swiftly took the rest, getting it nice and wet and making sure to have a wild go of it. He licked his way down past the balls to tongue at the muscle there. He nosed Duncan’s balls, noting that they were, indeed, fluffy. Duncan let out a gasp that turned into a moan when it got caught in his throat. His knees did buckle a bit, and he laid down on his back with his legs spread open for Will to continue. Will took off his clothes and crawled over to Duncan, kissing his way up the insides of both his legs. Duncan let out soft sighs, music to Will’s ears. Will reached down to touch himself; he had been throbbing for a while now. He teased him with kisses to the creases where his hip met his legs, then kisses to the tip and underside of his penis. He finally dived down a little farther to where Duncan wanted him to be. Duncan held his breath in anticipation as he felt the wet, slick, gentle prod to his entrance; moaning loudly when he felt Will swirl around a little. Will played around for a while down there, eliciting gorgeous sounds from Duncan, before reaching for the lube that they had used before.

“Are you ok with this?” He asked, popping open the cap, pausing for the response. 

Duncan glanced to the side. “I am… I’ve just never done it this way. Please do, though.”

Will slid up and kissed Duncan’s neck sweetly as he rubbed their lengths together as he leaned up and quietly whispered for a condom. It was handed to him and he tore it open and slipped it on his finger; lubing it up before sliding it inside Duncan slowly. Duncan breathed and remembered the prostate exam he had not too long ago; this felt much better. Will moved it around a bit and found the spot that made the elder’s toes curl and hips twitch. He added the second finger, then after a while the third. Duncan was growing impatient and started growling, trying to thrust back onto Will’s fingers. The brunette indulged him and fingerfucked Duncan for a while, curling his fingers into his prostate. He slipped his fingers out and transferred the condom to the trash can, rolling on a fresh one. He put more lube on and leaned up to kiss the man on the lips as he slowly slid inside. Will breathed a sigh, feeling the tightness enclosing around him as he slid all the way inside. He rest there for a while, nuzzling into a strong chest and neck as Duncan adjusted. 

He took the opportunity to appreciate Will’s body some more. His hands slid all over the lithe but lean body above him. Duncan found the musculature of his back quite alluring, his hands diving down to cup the round, perky ass that lived there. He groped it and used his grip to start moving Will in and out of his body. They both moaned and the former special agent of the law looked down at the former assassin and kissed him with a fevered sweetness that seemed to last a thousand years. When the kiss broke, Duncan relinquished his hold to bring his hands up to the sides of Will’s face and kiss Will back with just as much passion as he could muster. Will was carrying through the rhythm Duncan started, pumping in and out at a nice even pace. They broke the kiss to let out exaltations and exhalations of pleasure; both parties moving their hips in sync, increasing the pace gradually.

Duncan moved his hands back down to Will’s hips and ass to pick up the pace a little faster, moaning loudly when his prostate got hit. Duncan threw his head back and kept using Will’s hips to fuck the young man into himself. Will was enraptured by the sight before him and moaned, transfixed. This was an otherworldy thing to witness; Duncan looked into his eyes, breathing heavily and panting words. He leaned in closer to get a better view at his gorgeous eyes and heard that Duncan was panting his name. Fuck, all of this is so hot. He was spurred on, picking up the pace as well. He made a motion for Duncan to flip over; which required him to pull out briefly. 

While he was out, the older man thought back to the toy box. He had only gotten a peek inside of it, but he had seen a few interesting things; some plugs and prostate massagers, things to put your dick in. Most notably, however, was the big red dildo he had glimpsed; it had not looked like a human penis, more like a dog’s. “Would you like to use anything in the box?” Duncan asked, flipping over. “I thought I saw a prostate massager in there.” 

Will considered it and nodded, walking over to the box and picking out his Aneros. It seemed like a perfect fit for this. He headed over to the bed and slicked it up before putting it in and scootching his way back up the bed into Duncan’s embrace. His dick managed to nose it’s way back to the entrance of where it wanted to get back to. The man groaned at the friction, squirming a little and trying to get it back in, soft whines emerging from the back of his throat. Will pressed back in, the weakened ring of muscle putting up a lot less resistance than it had the last time. They both let out a heated moan and Duncan reached up to wrap his arms around Will once more. Will was moaning louder now at the combined pressure around his dick and to his prostate. He was lucky Duncan had flipped over for this or he would cum soon. 

Will’s wanton and lusty moans were pushing Duncan to his limit as well, and the younger man could feel the gentle clenches and undulations inside of the other. Duncan was grunting and growling underneath him, slamming his hips back into Will’s at a breakneck pace. Duncan was clenching tighter and moaning louder; he looked over his shoulder at Will, the eye contact alone being enough to tip the two of them over the edge. They came, Duncan moaning Will’s name, Will crying out in ecstasy. They rode it out until they both slumped down on the bed, still joined at the hips.

Once the two men had recovered, Will slid out and took the condom off, tossing it in the trash and grabbing a tissue to clean up. When he was done, he crawled back over to join Duncan for some post-coital cuddles. Duncan held Will against his chest, Will sighing happily and wrapping his arms around the hairy torso before him. He could feel himself being able to be happy with Duncan, and Abigail and Camille seemed to make a fine duo themselves. What if after all the pain and misery he had endured in his life, he could finally find some happiness and respite? What if it was too good to be true? He took a deep breath of Duncan and kissed his way up to his lips. He wouldn’t focus on the negative now. They kissed for a while and enjoyed being in each other’s presence.

* * *

Abigail and Camille were sipping the wine and chatting with each other, and Camille was looking extra lovely this evening, her soft, curly dark brown hair framing her face and her soft brown eyes and gentle sweet smile. They were sitting on separate couches, and Abigail got up to refill her glass of mulled wine, asking Camille if she wanted a top up as well, and she nodded. Abigail sat back down with her fresh glass and told her, “You honestly are super pretty, you know that?” 

Camille blushed and thanked Abigail, thinking that the straight-haired, blue eyed beauty was the one that deserved the praise. She brought her glass over and sat next to Abigail. “Honestly, I don’t think I’m the pretty one here, but I suppose it’s a matter of opinion.” Abigail smiled at that. 

“Deflecting my compliment or complimenting me?” She asked.

Camille returned the smile and sipped her wine. “Both.” 

Abigail found her warmth comforting and leaned on her shoulder. “Should we put on a movie?” she asked as she reached over and grabbed the remote. 

 

“Sure.” 

They cuddled together to Perks of Being a Wallflower and Camille played with Abigail’s hair in soft, gentle strokes; the younger girl quietly hummed as a soft kiss was placed to her temple as they enjoyed the movie. They felt safe and comfortable with each other. Camille felt like Abigail could relate to her on a lot of levels and understand her and why she is the way she is. More than most people could at least. Camille’s fingers loosened Abigail’s scarf and it slipped down to the floor. Abigail let it, Camille had already been told what had happened. She saw the scar that seemed to be two in the same place, the two worm like scars ending in different places on her neck; Camille brushed her fingers over it lightly. “Is this what you meant before?” 

Abigail nodded, “Yeah, 2 people have tried to cut my throat at that exact spot. Both never lived to tell the tale, I did. Guess that says something, huh?”

“Guess so. If… if we’re already sharing, do you want to hear my stories?” 

Abigail nodded. “Of course I do.” 

“I had this job when I was 13. I liked it a lot. I was Santa’s helper at the library. And uh, this one day, it was just me and him there. He was more drunk than usual. He just came up to me. Hit me. Real hard. So hard I landed on the floor. And then he…” Camille swallowed, taking a pause. “I always imagined what it would be like… to find him. Surprise him. I would have a gun in my hand. “Sit down”, I would say. And then I would tell him what he did to me. I guess I would tell him what he did. And he would listen.” Abigail sat up, noticing that Camille was crying, listening to her with full attention. “Tell him how that day never left my thoughts. Never. And then… click. It would all go away. I would never have to see him again when I close my eyes. It would all go away. Do you think it would be difficult to kill someone?” 

Abigail gulped and rubbed her palms on her knees and upper thighs. “It depends on who they are and what they did to deserve it.” She looked back up at Camille, who didn’t seem to notice her nervousness. 

“Have you ever killed someone?” Camille asked. Abigail froze for a second and wrung her hands together as she nodded. 

“It was self-defense. He was going to kill me and I panicked, so I killed him first.”

Camille nodded and didn’t pry, just sipped her wine. 

“Have you ever killed anyone?” Abigail asked in return. 

“No, but my whole family was killed right in front of me. I was 9.”

“Oh my god, that had to have fucked you up.” Abigail noted, putting a hand on Camille’s free one. Camille held her hand as she nodded.

“It did. I can feel them every time I close my eyes. I can smell the cigarette my father just put out, I can feel my brother’s cheek against my shoulder. His hair smelled of little boy; I loved him. I can feel my mother’s hand, warm in mine. All of her is warm, because she’s about to have my baby sister. But now all of them are gone. It’s just me. I pray I had died that night. Do you understand?” Camille started crying again and Abigail brought her in to hold her close against her shoulder, stroking her hair.

“Yeah, I know what it’s like. If anyone understands, I do. I know what it’s like to watch your family die and to think things are normal one day, and the next day, you don’t have anyone. At least I was older when it happened. I can’t imagine being 9 and losing my family.”

Camille cried for a while into Abigail’s shoulder, the two holding each other close. They at least had each other; a friend who could be depended on, confided in, related to. It was hard to find someone who could relate to having their family all killed in one way or another. In a way, they were the only group therapy that the other needed. Neither was a fan of sharing trauma or participating in group. Abigail held Camille and they laid down on the couch, holding each other close, eventually drifting off to sleep.


	5. Winter Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day before Will and Duncan go to kill his Uncle.

Will and Duncan got back from their… excursion, they came in to find the girls cuddled up asleep on the couch. Will quietly “awww”ed and took a photo before covering them with a blanket. The motion made Abigail shift and snuggle closer to Camille. 

The two pseudo-dads looked at their charges with fondness and parental pride. Will kissed Duncan’s cheek, his hand briefly placed at the small of his back before whispering that he’d go make them a cup of coffee. Duncan turned his head and caught Will on the lips for a small kiss. 

Will got the pot brewing and it started making its usual noises. He looked at the clock, 9pm. He wondered what time the girls had drifted off at. The place was slowly starting to look more moved in, rather than there just being boxes everywhere. The two of them hadn’t brought a plethora of belongings when they came here, only the things they truly wanted or needed. 

As they waited, Duncan went out to the porch for a cigarette. Will joined him in the brisk yet balmy winter weather; the high today was a whopping 3℃. Anything above freezing during the winter in Canada was rejoiced, anything in the positive double digits warranted an outdoor barbecue practically. Ok so the last one was a bit of an exaggeration, but Canadians really do get pumped if it reaches above 10 in the winter. 

They stood there in comfortable silence, admiring the beauty of nature. Duncan finished his cigarette and put it out before tossing it off the porch and into the melting snow. The two headed back into the house, the aroma of freshly brewed coffee warming the air as the maker gurgled and bubbled the last dregs of liquid out into the pot. Will went to get two mugs from his newly-stocked cupboard, bringing them over to be filled. He could feel himself being happy in this house, in this town, with this man and these girls and this dog. Baxter sat patiently at his feet, waiting for some food. Will went over to the fridge and got out some of the food he had prepared and portioned out some into Baxter’s bowl. When possible, he preferred to make his own dog food. The rest of the bag that he had bought the first day here would be there until he ran out of ingredients and needed dog food in a pinch; it was handy to have back up food. 

He brought the mugs back and filled them both up, getting out the milk and sugar, allowing Duncan to make his to his own liking while Will made his own. They sat down on the couch not occupied by the girls and sipped the hot beverage. They went upstairs to Will’s room so they could talk without disturbing the girls, and also get some unpacking done. Will still had a few boxes, one was photos and other sentimentals that could be stored for when he wanted to go through them; the other was items and decorations. They let those boxes be and sat on Will’s bed. 

“So about my uncle…” Will started, “I was thinking of suggesting the girls have a sleepover at Camille’s tomorrow night, and then while they have a girl’s night, we go do this. Before we suggest it, we go to your place and get everything we need loaded up in whichever car. We drive out to Milton and we find the fucker. Best to bring some snacks, we have an hour or an hour and a half depending on traffic heading to Toronto. Lucky for us, Milton is pretty much as far on the outskirts of the Toronto Area as it can get. You know what? Forget the snacks, I actually know a really good truck stop in Milton that might still be there. My family went on a road trip up to Toronto and Niagara Falls once. What do you think?”

“I think the truck stop is still there, and a sleepover sounds good but it looks like they’re already having a sleepover. We could just go now.” By now, Duncan had gotten to know Will at least a little, and knew he was capable of carrying this task out with him. The plan he was suggesting sounded just fine. They could hammer out the details in Milton over dinner.

“No, I think this should be one of those proper ones. They just fell asleep watching TV.”

“Tomorrow night it is then, what’s the plan tonight?” Duncan asked, not entirely sure if it would involve sex or not. Duncan genuinely enjoyed spending time with Will; no matter the outcome Will would pick, Duncan would be happy with it. 

“Dinner and a movie?” Will asked, sipping his coffee. Duncan nodded, since that was his usual routine anyway, before realizing that this might be a date he was being asked on. 

“Is this a date?” Duncan asked. “Do I need something fancy? Perhaps my birthday suit?” He asked with a chuckle. Duncan held the anticipatory smile that dad jokes entailed. You know the one; where they wait for you to laugh. Will smiled at his dad humour and gave him a sweet kiss on the lips before telling him he had just planned on going to the diner. Duncan smiled back and returned the kiss, following Will as he turned to go downstairs. 

They donned their coats and quietly left the girls sleeping in peace on the couch. Baxter was snuggled up on the dog bed Will had gotten for him on the first day; snoozing peacefully, a toy nearby that he fell asleep playing with. 

Duncan drove them to the diner, getting them both winter coffee while they looked at what they wanted to have for dinner. He had a feeling that Will would like the hot beverage that Camille had told him about. Will looked up at him with a quizzical look, “What’s winter coffee?” Duncan merely smiled and nodded at the well timed arrival of their coffee cups. 

“Take a sip. I think you’ll like it.” Duncan said, waiting for his to cool enough, Will having enough common sense to do likewise so he didn’t scald his taste buds off. They both perused the menu; Will deciding on a pasta dish, Duncan on a bacon burger. 

They put the menus aside as a signal that they were done perusing, and waiting for their server to come take the order. A cute woman in her thirties took their orders. 

“For you?” She addressed Duncan. 

“I’ll have the Bacon Brie Bonanza, please.” She nodded and wrote that down, before turning to Will expectantly. 

“I’ll have the Chicken Pasta Primavera.” Once she had collected their menus and wandered back off, they both took a sip of their coffee. Will nodded and admitted, “This is really good actually, what’s in it? Bourbon, whiskey? A dash of maple syrup?” He sipped it again. This could be a new favorite of his, he thought. 

“Likely both. Could be maple whiskey. This is Canada after all.” Duncan sipped his own winter coffee, wondering what Will had been like in his youth. Their food came shortly thereafter, and the men ate; enjoying each other enough and the food enough that they didn’t feel the need to talk while they ate. 

“That was delicious.” Will said, wiping his mouth and taking a sip of his winter coffee. Duncan nodded as he finished up his fries; Will stole one with a cheeky smile. Duncan smiled back as they waited for the bill. After paying, they went across the street to pick a movie for the night. They picked a classic, “I haven’t seen Fight Club in yeears.” Will had said, selecting it before turning to Duncan. “Fight Club?” Duncan nodded, smiling too; he had never seen it before but he had heard good things about it. If Will wanted it, it was fine with him. Will got Fight Club and they got in the car and headed back to Will’s place. 

The two girls were awake when the two men got there; playing with the dog while watching a show on TV that seemed pretty dramatic. Will nodded Abigail over to the corner of the kitchen where he was standing. She stood up and came over; Duncan took her place playing on the floor with Baxter and Camille.

“Yeah? What’s up?” Abigail asked as she headed through the kitchen. 

 

Will spoke softly and with measured slowness, making sure his words were the right ones to say to her. “So listen, I have an uncle up in Milton... and he did… some awful shit to my aunt, cousins, and a few other family members. We’re going to take care of him tomorrow night. It might be a day or so. Milton isn’t that far away if anything comes up and you need me to come home, but I thought you should know.”

Abigail nodded, grateful for Will’s honesty. “Don’t worry, I have those two.” she said, pointing at Camille and Baxter. Will smiled and hugged her, giving her a kiss on the forehead. He came into the house to say hi to Baxter, who greeted Will with excitement. Will happily gave Baxter some affection, kisses and belly rubs. 

“We’re going to go watch Fight Club at Duncan’s.” Will said to everyone, hinting to Duncan that they should go. “I’ll be back tonight or tomorrow to get a few things for the trip.”

“Trip?” Camille asked, looking up from Baxter.   
“We’re going to go visit my uncle in Milton tomorrow night; we might stay a few days.” 

“Oh, ok. Have fun!” Camille replied with a smile on her face. 

He smiled back and told her with absolute sincerity, “Oh I’m sure I will. See you guys later!” 

Scattered goodbyes from the girls and Duncan as they headed off to the cabin in Duncan’s car after retrieving the movie from Will’s. The girls returned to the show they were binging and cuddled close together. Camille brushed a strand of Abigail’s hair out of her face and blushed for doing so, even if it was a small gesture. Abigail smiled and held Camille close, also blushing slightly from the gesture. Abigail leaned closer and kissed Camille on the cheek softly. They both blushed harder and Abigail suppressed the urge to hide her face in Camille’s elegant neck. Camille kissed the girl’s cheek in return and nuzzled in to her, the two smiling and returning to watch the show. 

Duncan and Will pulled up to the cabin and parked. Will hopped out, movie in hand; he looked around and the only house he saw was Camille’s. It was comforting that there would be no gossipy neighbours and Camille already knew about them. Duncan unlocked the door and they went inside. 

Will set down the movie and turned to face Duncan swooping in to catch him up in an embrace, kissing his face and neck. Will brought his face up for a sweet kiss on the lips. It was soft and gentle and made of sighs. It lasted for a while and Duncan brought his hand up to caress Will's face. Will leaned into it and then broke the kiss, leaning their foreheads together. “Movie?” 

“Movie.” Duncan replied, giving one last peck to Will’s lips before taking the movie from him and going to set it up on the modest television in corner. Will found it oddly comforting to see someone with so much extra money only need the basic things in life. Duncan pressed play and the previews began to roll. Lacking a second chair by the TV, he allowed Will to have the armchair and sat in front of him, so he would be near Will still. The movie started and a tired and weary Edward Norton got declined after begging for sleeping pills. The two watched as Will stroked his fingers through Duncan's long hair. 

When the movie was over, Duncan turned incredulously to Will. “We have to watch it again.”

Will chuckled. “You hadn't seen it before, had you?”

Duncan shook his head as his eyes were still filled with shock, wonder, and confusion. Will smiled as he nodded; this was the case with Fight Club. You had to watch it a second time if you hadn't seen it before. Duncan got up and replayed the movie and once again, a tired Edward Norton begged for sleeping pills. The movie played a second time and this time Duncan was watching with rapt attention to catch all the things he missed and try to make the movie make sense this way of looking at it. 

He chuckled and half watched the movie, half watched Duncan. He still wasn't Hannibal but it no longer mattered. Duncan was Duncan and Will had already come to care for Duncan as himself. He liked the differences the two had. For one, Duncan tended to answer questions with blatant lies and do the opposite of what he answered. Something curious but not altogether bad. He would address it more directly if a lie was directed at him. It wasn't any business of his who else he lied to, so long as Will wasn't one of them. He was still idly touching Duncan's hair and both of them found the action incredibly soothing.

When the movie was over a second time, it was late, 2 in the morning. Duncan stood up and stretched out, yawning. He flopped on the bed, patting it. Will yawned as well, also stretching his body out after a 2-movie rest. He crawled onto the bed to Duncan. Will had to admit he was pretty tired. He cuddled up close and kissed Duncan's shoulder on a scar there. “Should we get some rest? I don't think the girls will be expecting us home.”

Duncan nodded.

“Also, I think the girls might like like each other.” Will went on, now thinking about how close they've been lately. 

“Yes, they get along well.” Duncan replied.

“No, I mean more than that. I think they might like each other. I have no idea if they even know it yet or if it's just on it's way to blossoming but, wouldn't it be cute?”

Duncan thought about this. He kissed Will's skin, a bullet wound on the shoulder. “They would be a cute couple.” 

“We can't say anything or let on that we know though.”

Duncan nodded into Will's skin. Will flipped over, wanting to be pressed closer to him, cuddling up as the little spoon. Duncan wrapped his arms around Will, kissing the back of his neck softly. The young man sighed at the kisses, stretching his neck out for more, to which Duncan obliged. Will could feel Duncan's love radiating from him, and it warmed him; to have a love that felt so tangible that he could feel his heart strings reach back and connect with Duncan's own. He could feel the love he had for Duncan reaching for the man's heartstrings, and finding them reaching back. 

Laying there in dark Will could swear he felt like his heart had somehow linked itself with Duncan's. He let his mind wander to tomorrow night; his uncle's place. He would be torturing and killing someone with Duncan. That had to mean something. He probably didn't let many people do that. Which was true. The Black Kieser worked alone. 

Duncan had fallen asleep but he felt a glow in his chest and he happily curled closer, his breaths coming deeper now. Will soon drifted off to sleep as well, the tiredness getting the better of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know I said I would do the assassination in this chapter but I ended up splitting them. We were going on 12 pages and I hadn't got close to the finish line yet. I will be posting the next chapter soon when I finish that. That one will be the longer one.


	6. The Kill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally the day they kill the abusive uncle. Warning for graphic torture scenes. if you don't want to read the torture scene stop at the point where they get to the warehouse. i wrote it so the next chapter can continue on right after the kill.

Duncan woke up around eleven, opening his eyes to see Will fast asleep in his bed. He looked so angelic like this. He couldn't bear to get up just yet and disturb him. He did crave a coffee and a cigarette at some point, so he had to ease himself out of the bed; Will reached for him and Duncan kissed his hand. 

“It's Ok, I'm going for a smoke.” Will settled back into bed and Duncan put on the coffee pot, and then his clothing and boots. He grabbed his coat and headed outside into the cold winter air. It wasn’t too bad today, actually. He pulled his pack of cigarettes out of his pocket along with a lighter. He had to turn in to the porch in order to get it lit due to the wind. Duncan looked over to Camille’s house and saw that it was still empty; she must be over at Will and Abigail’s then. He really did like their cute little family, and wondered if Will was right about his hunch on Abigail and Camille. It would be very cute actually, the more he thought of it. 

The light of the noonday sun was warming the air to a nice -2℃ but it was pretty breezy. He finished his cigarette, stubbing it out and tossing it off the porch. He went back inside to check on the coffee, smelling the aroma filling the room and Will stirring at the familiar scent. He heard the door shut and took a deep inhale through his nose and lifted his head from the pillow. He looked at Duncan and took in the man at the door, the lingering smell of his smoke mingling with the coffee. Duncan hung up his coat as the pot bubbled to a stop. He went over to pour out two cups as Will stretched and yawned. 

“Good morning.” Will said, sitting up on the bed. “What time is it?” 

“Eleven-thirty.”

Will nodded and brought himself over to where Duncan was. “We didn’t sleep the whole day away, then.” He kissed Duncan on the cheek and took the cup of coffee he was handed. “Winter coffee?” Duncan nodded. Will blew some cooling breaths over the hot liquid and sipped at it. “How’s the weather outside?” 

 

“Not bad. It looks better than it feels.” 

“Another bright shiny day that’s actually pretty cold?” 

“Yep.” 

He took another sip of his coffee. 

 

“Tonight is the night. My uncle can finally pay for the shit he put us all through. The rapes, the abuse, nearly beating my cousins and aunt to death a few times. He deserves to pay for what he’s done.”

Duncan nodded and put a hand on Will’s shoulder. He hoped Will had not been raped by this man but the sheer implication that he might have got his blood boiling for this. He would help Will get whatever kind of revenge he needed on this man. 

 

Will’s blood was boiling as well, and he had fallen victim to his uncle many times when his mother and father went out to date night. They would send him off to the Aunt and Uncle’s, neither knowing how bad he truly was until Will’s aunt finally got sick of him and left. It had not been an easy divorce and in fact, he went out of his way to make her life harder to the point where she had to place a restraining order on him. 

“Can we go home to see Baxter and the girls?” Will asked, looking up at him with puppy eyes. He needed to see his dog at the very least. 

“Why would I say no?” Duncan replied. They got ready and left, Duncan drove them back to Will’s place. Sure enough, the girls were there. The two men entered quietly were curled up by the fire, clad in tank top and shorts-type pyjamas. Abigail was caressing Camille’s thigh gently with her fingertips as the two entered. She girls seeming to be having a moment. They set their stuff down quietly but Baxter gave them away and Abigail moved her hand to Camille’s shoulder. “You guys are back! Baxter missed you.” The girls stood. Their outfits weren’t much so the dads made an effort to look elsewhere. Baxter was an easy target to look at while Camille and Abigail went upstairs to change into something that would make the men less uncomfortable. 

Will greeted Baxter with enthusiasm, the dog returned it. Duncan came over to give Baxter some scratches on his back. Will went to the kitchen to look for something to eat. 

“Oatmeal?” He offered Duncan, sheepishly. 

“Sounds good.” Duncan hadn't had oatmeal in ages. Will put the kettle on with extra water in case anyone wanted tea. The girls came back downstairs, dressed for the day. Will walked in the living room flanked by Baxter and Duncan. 

“Kettle is on if anyone wants tea.”

“Actually I'd love some tea.” Camille said, “What kinds do you have?” Abigail chimed in with her list of teas. Will couldn't remember them all. 

“I saw we have groceries. What am I making as food tonight?” Will asked Abigail once she was done listing her teas. 

“Quesadillas perhaps? I was really hoping for those.” 

Will chuckled and nodded. “Quesadillas it is, then. You in?” Duncan nodded, he wouldn't turn down an opportunity to eat Will's cooking. 

The kettle whistled and Will took it off the stove. He had prepared two bowls with three bags of oatmeal in each, pouring the water on to soften and hydrate the oats. Once it was stirred in, he got a mug out and wondered if the tea had even been unpacked yet. It had, Abigail must have done it. They did need to finish unpacking soon. Both Will and Abigail seemed to be content to not rush to immediately unpack, enjoying making new friends here. The girls did seem to be getting some unboxing done. Things were slowly starting to get unpacked and Will would have to help out with that tomorrow and see if they can get things finished.

“What tea did you want, Camille?” 

“Peach tea, please.” She asked politely. 

He grabbed a bag of peach tea and poured her a cup, handing it to her so she could steep it and whatnot. He grabbed Duncan a spoon and they went to the kitchen to eat their oatmeal. 

The men ate their breakfast quietly, rinsing their sticky bowls when they had finished. Will and Duncan spent the remainder of the day unpacking more boxes. 

When it was time for dinner, Will got out the peppers, wraps, dip, chicken strips, and cheese.   
He cut the peppers and chicken strips, spreading the wrap with dip before putting the ingredients on and grating the cheese. He made one after the other, calling the girls into the kitchen first to retrieve their food. He served Duncan's next and made his own last. 

Duncan bit into the quesadilla and was surprised at how delicious it tasted. It was a really good quesadilla. The four of them chattered happily over dinner, enjoying the meal and the psuedo family they had amassed. When dinner was over, Will brought Abigail in the kitchen to do the dishes. 

“We'll be heading out to Milton soon.” 

“To get your uncle?”

“Yeah. We'll be getting him.” Will was sure there would be a secondary location Duncan had that Will could use to torture him. “Could be a day or so.”

“Why, what are you gonna do to him?” She asked nonchalantly, drying a dish.

“...I'm going to make him pay for what he did to my family. He could have beaten them to death several times. Among other things.”

Abigail nodded and dried some more. “How are things with you and Duncan?”

“Really good actually. I think it could work out. How are you and Camille?” He looked over to catch her blushing beet red. “That good, huh?” 

“I've never had the opportunity to be with a girl before but, it already seems much nicer than being with a guy, honestly. Plus Camille is super pretty and takes great photos and loves animals and has enough pain in her past that we can relate to each other about it.”

“That's great. I'm glad you two are getting along. Duncan and I were thinking you two were getting closer.”

“Nothing's happened yet. Just a few kisses on the cheek and lots of cuddling.” 

“Well whatever the pace is, I'm happy for you.” Will said, washing a dish and putting it over into the drying rack that Abigail was working from. 

“Thank you. I told her about what happened with my family and she said her family had all been killed in her car right in front of her when she was 9. I couldn't imagine being that young and having to go through that at that age.”

“Wow, that is rough. At least you now have someone to talk to that isn't group therapy.”

Abigail groaned, “Oh my God, I hated group therapy. I wanted them to throw me off the roof.”

“It's a good thing they didn't, or we wouldn't be living our best life in Paris, even if it isn't the cool Paris.”

She grabbed a soapy cup and held it up to the knife he was washing. “Cheers to living our best lives!” 

Will chuckled and clinked her cup. “Cheers.”

She laughed and Duncan came to stand in the doorway. “Seems like you two are having a fun time.”

 

They nodded, nearly finished with the dishes. “Are you guys leaving soon?” Abigail asked.

“We should get going soon, yes.” Will set up the last of the dishes and dried off his hands. 

Will said goodbye to Baxter and Camille, giving Abigail a big hug before he left. 

“Be back in a day or so. Take care while I'm gone and call me if you need me.” Will felt much like a parent, only he had skipped the raising part and had ended up adopting a young adult. Which suited him just fine; too much responsibility in raising a kid. 

The two headed out the door and back into Duncan's car. They drove back to the older man's cabin to get the supplies they needed for this and putting them in a toolbag. Will got his car started and they loaded it up and hit the road.

Traffic heading towards Toronto this time of night wasn’t strong, at least not in Paris. Once they hit the 401 Will turned on the radio to hear for traffic updates. This highway didn’t get named the most dangerous highway in North America for nothing. Duncan kept his eyes on the road as well, reading the signs and keeping an eye on the traffic on his side of the car. They made it into Milton with plenty of time, no accidents on the stretch of pavement they had been travelling on. When they were safely out of major highway traffic and heading through the city, Will reached over and put his hand on Duncan’s thigh, smiling and giving him the briefest of glances with a genuine, sweet smile. 

Duncan’s heart skipped a little at the whole ordeal. He had not been expecting it, but welcomed it as he reached his hand over to grab Will’s, holding it, smiling back. Will was like a beautiful desert rose; gorgeous and full of life and colour, albeit a bit thorny at times if the person was not careful, he was seeing. Duncan swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat and pushed away the thought of seeing Will, tonight, soon, splattered in blood, vengeful. He bit his lip and pushed away the arousal that was forming from the thought of it. He felt himself twitching around a little in his pants. Will was now on the edges of the city, heading to the outskirts and the trailer park his uncle resided at. Will was calm, growing more resolved by the mile; Duncan’s pulse was quickened, watching the man prepare himself for the coming onslaught. 

 

The radio had been turned off somewhere in on their way through the city. The vehicle was quiet as they passed more and more RV’s and mobile homes. They turned in to the lot and found the beat up tin can his uncle called a home. Duncan reached in the back and pulled out the bag of things they would need; cloroform and a rag, zip ties, duct tape, tarp, a gun, and a few knives. It was late and everyone was inside or drinking by distant fires as they got out and walked up to the trailer. The door was open and they snuck in; the lights were off and the tv was on. He was passed out with a beer in his hand. 

They were in the middle of prying him out of the Lazy Boi when he woke up in a panic, smashing the bottle against the wall behind him and slashing Duncan in the eye with the sharp end of it. Duncan winced in pain and grabbed a gun out of his pants and clocked him in the head with it, knocking him unconscious. The threat had passed for the moment but something in Will had snapped. His blood boiled and his exterior turned icy. He took Duncan to the bathroom and helped him get something done about his eye and the slash across his cheek. 

He grabbed a towel and tore a strip off, tying it around Duncan's head, putting a second wad of towel in the eye cavity to fill the space and put pressure on it. When Duncan was taken care of as well as he could be for now, they turned to focus on the body. 

They took that moment to pull the tarp out of the bag and lay it out on the ground, getting it ready to hold the man. They hauled him out of the chair and laid him face down on the sheets. Will was working on zip tying his legs and Duncan was working on his arms. When the zip ties were done they added a layer of duct tape on top, just to be sure. Will grabbed the man's head and turned it to put some duct tape on his mouth. They rolled the scumbag up in the tarp and taped him down. Duncan went to the bathroom to grab the extra bit of the torn towel and wipe his hands off on it, offering the cloth to Will.

He wiped some of the blood off on it before shoving it in the bag with all the other items they would be leaving with. Will took a peek outside, checking the area and popping the trunk open. He went back inside and nodded to Duncan; they lifted the body out of the trailer and into the trunk without a hitch. Duncan closed the trunk and went back in for the bag and a once over while Will started the car. 

Duncan went back in and gave the trailer the customary once-over before getting the bag and going, shutting the door. “Would you like me to drive us to the warehouse?”

“No, you just lost an eye for god sakes! I’ll drive, direct me.” Will stated, heading back over to the drivers side and letting Duncan direct him there. They drove about an hour out. Uncle dearest in the trunk had woken up at some point in the middle of nowhere but they just put on the radio and ignored him. They pulled up to the warehouse and hopped out of the car, popping the trunk. The tarp was wriggling, grunting, and squirming. Duncan went to go unlock the warehouse and Will waited for him to return before they hauled the scumbag up out of the trunk and in to the place where he would meet his end. His muffled screams weren’t very audible as they brought him inside the warehouse and closed the door. 

Duncan had flipped the lights on; the warehouse was bigger than Will had originally anticipated. It had been partially covered by leaves and foliage on the outside. Will had a bit of a Tardis moment where things certainly did look much bigger on the inside. “Woah.” he said, bringing his uncle down on the ground, helping Duncan shut the door. The door was shut and locked before they began undoing Will’s uncle. In the middle of the warehouse was a torture chair. They hauled him over to it and cut his arms free, each of the men tying the arms down to the chair, doing the same process with the legs. His mouth was still taped on but he was yelling. Will clocked him hard in the face for that, but not enough to knock him out. 

That had felt really good. He was honestly immensely pissed at this man now. Not only did he mess with him and his family, but now he had hurt Duncan as well. He went over to the bag of torture instruments and pulled out a pair of scissors to cut his uncle's clothes off. He needed his skin exposed to cut it. He pulled the strips of fabric out from under the straps that were holding him there and went back to grab a knife. 

He would start with small cuts, nicks and scratches. In many uncomfortable places. He yanked his uncle's head to the side and placed the tip of the blade behind his ear, drawing a line of blood at the point where his ear met his flesh, not enough to cut deeply, just enough to bleed and be painful. He heard a hiss and yell from his subject but ignored it. 

His next set of cuts were to X out both nipples, this time he was screaming. He must not like that very much. Too bad for him, none of us cared for him and his actions. This is just the beginning of my design. Will placed another cut on the man's septum, at the tip of his nose, then promptly punched him in the nose. His nose started gushing blood and he was groaning in pain and screaming for help. 

Will backhanded him to get him to shut up, not that it mattered, no one could hear them; he just didn't want to hear whining from the mouth of an abuser. He didn't get pity. He didn't get remorse. He needed to suffer the pain. Will wiped the blood off the back of his hand and looked for the blowtorch, heating the knife, wondering if it would cauterize whatever he cut. 

He leaned over to one of the arms strapped down to the chair and made a cut in his arm, it sizzled the flesh there and drew a line down that did indeed cauterize itself. He drew a sizzling scream out of the man again, drawing a second line along his other arm. He was exuding a powerful, dark aura, likely drawing from his past with this man and unleashing every ounce of rage he had. 

Duncan was watching this whole thing with a rapt attention, and if his eye hadn't been taken out by this asswipe, he would even think this was pretty hot. He grabbed a cigarette and lit it, smoking it. Will caught a whiff of that and remembered another thing he would do. 

“When you finish your smoke, let me extinguish it on him.” 

Duncan nodded even though Will couldn't see him, then said, “Alright.”

The knife had cooled off by now but Will was far from done with it. He knelt down and traced the knife along the underside of his uncle's scrotum, letting it slip through the soft flesh there, leaving slight trails of red. He had been screaming since Will had lowered the knife to his crotch. 

Duncan had finished most of his cigarette and handed it to Will, who extinguished it on his victim's cheek, causing another scream. Will grabbed the knife again and took hold of the uninjured ear, slicing a notch into it, cutting through cartilage to be about an inch and a half deep. There was blood all over the man and Will had a decent amount on him as well. He didn't care, he was getting his revenge, finally. He would deal with the aftermath in due time. 

In the meantime he was having quite the time making his uncle suffer. He stood back to see his handiwork. “You want a turn, Duncan?” He asked, wiping the blood off his hands with a scrap of fabric that had been his uncle's shirt. 

Duncan picked up a crowbar and slammed it over the man's knuckles hard, breaking the 4 fingers on his hand, causing the screams to kick up to the next notch. Will grabbed a tire iron out of the tool bag and mirrored the action on the other side. His fingers were bleeding and mangled, pointing in several different directions they were not made to point. Those were the fingers that touched, undressed, hit, slapped, poked, prodded. Who knows how many family members those fingers had been inside. Will could count himself and his Aunt, he would bet money that his cousins Sarah and Zack probably had to put up with it on a frequent basis. 

Will bent down, picking the knife up again in one hand and gripping the man's lower region in the other. Will slowly cut with sawing motions as he watched his uncle writhe and scream in pain and terror, watching his manhood be cut off before his eyes. He got right through to the base of the stump, blood gushing from the red circle where flesh used to be. He went to work on the balls next. He didn't need those either. 

Duncan was sitting back again to watch him work. The victim however, was having a terrible time. He was screaming, crying, wailing, and begging for them to stop. There was a battery with cables on the table nearby, Will grabbed them and touched the metal ends together, producing a spark. He smiled and walked over to his uncle with them, clipping one to each nipple and watching him scream for 7 seconds before breaking the current. He left one on the man's nipples and held the other one to his bleeding genital region. The man was starting to pass out from pain and blood loss. 

When he had almost passed out, Will grabbed a pair of pliers, ripping out a fingernail and bringing the man back to consciousness, screaming. He was a sobbing wretch on the chair, and Will took immense comfort in that. 

When the man finally slipped off into unconsciousness, he broke the man's neck and stabbed him in the heart for good measure. He stood back, satisfied with his work.

**Author's Note:**

> More to come soon!


End file.
